


movie night

by tokkias



Series: returning the favour [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: Kaito has encountered a slight problem on an otherwise normal movie night, one that Maki is more than happy to help him out with.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: returning the favour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043940
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	movie night

It was really taking all of Kaito’s strength to keep his focus on the movie playing in front of him, and not on the growing erection in his pants. It didn’t help that for the last part of the film, Maki had chosen to rest her head on his thighs. Usually he would just sneak off to the bathroom and take care of himself, but his girlfriend looked so serene resting in his lap that he couldn’t bring himself to move her. So he sat there and hoped to god that maybe she wouldn’t take notice of his situation. Unfortunately, his luck ran out when Maki rolled onto her back, looking up at him and quirking an eyebrow, clearly having noticed the bulge in his pants.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, averting his gaze back to the tv as Maki moved from his lap, instead getting on her knees and positioning herself between his legs.

“Off,” she demanded, tugging at the waistband of his pants. He fumbled for a moment, genuinely surprised that she hadn’t just brushed him off and moved to a more comfortable position, before pulling down his pants and boxers, letting them drop down to his ankles and revealing his erect penis.

With a small hum, Maki gave him a few slow strokes, eliciting a moan from Kaito, before leaning in and dragging her tongue down his shaft. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, licking up a bead of precum that had formed. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Maki wrapped her lips around his cock, bobbing her head until she found a rhythm that Kaito seemed to enjoy, based on the way he shuddered and moaned her name.

The way she looked up at him while she sucked him off made him feel weak at the knees, her eyes gleamed with lust, and a smirk adorned her lips, because she was enjoying this maybe a little too much for her own good. Every twitch and moan he made only served to urge her on. 

“ _ Fuck, Maki, _ ” he moaned, grabbing onto her hair, desperately trying to resist the urge to buck into her mouth and instead just let her pleasure him, because she’s just  _ so damn good at it. _ Every movement sent waves of pleasure through his body. Every stroke of her hand and every flick of her tongue just pushed him closer and closer to climax. Maki let out a soft moan as she continued to suck on his cock, with the vibrations of her vocal chords sending Kaito over the edge.

“ _ Fuck,  _ I’m gonna cum-” 

At his declaration Maki sped up her pace until he let out a long moan and threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he released a hot load of cum into her mouth. Still panting from his orgasm, he looked back down at his girlfriend who had remained between his legs and on her knees, only this time her mouth was open, making it a point to show off the pool of cum on her tongue before swallowing. As he caught his breath, Maki got up and dropped herself back on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. 

He’d have to return the favour later. 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend kept sending me sad kaito hcs so i was like "you know what this man needs? a blowjob"


End file.
